All At Once
by addisonfanga
Summary: Addek AU. Vivian has always wondered why her mother left her ten years ago. Derek wondered if it was his fault. When Addison returns for a case all of their questions will be answered. ADDEK romance will come later!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys so I this popped into my head and I decided to go for it! Let me know what you think :)**

Vivian Shepherd wasn't one to eavesdrop, especially not on conversations between her dad and Meredith, but they were talking about Addison. Addison, her mother who had left her ten years ago with no word. Uncle Mark always said that Addison just wanted to give Viv the best life possible, but the fifteen year old wasn't buying it.

"Do you think she'll want to see Viv?" Meredith asks.

"I'm not going to let her." Derek tells his long time fiancee. Vivian sighs from her hiding place at the top of the stairs. "She can't see Viv."

"Look Derek I know it's not really any of my business but Viv is going to want the truth one day. Take it from someone who never really knew her dad." Meredith says. Viv rolls her eyes. It wasn't that she didn't like Meredith, she did, but Meredith always seemed to think she could relate to Viv.

"I'm not ready for that." Derek says so quietly that Vivian has to lean in to listen. The conversation goes on but Vivian gives up on listening and sneaks back to her bedroom.

Vivian looks in the floor length mirror and takes in her appearance. Her long red hair and ocean colored eyes didn't come from her father. They came from Addison. Vivian looked so much like her mother that it was impossible for anyone to pretend otherwise. '_Does Addison look in the mirror and think of me?' _Viv wonders curiously. Vivian sighs again before walking away from the mirror and opening her desk drawer. She pulls out the one picture she has of her and her mother. Viv was about three, two years before Addison left her. Back when they lived in the New York Brownstone. Back when they were all happy. In the photo Addison has Viv on her lap and they are smiling up at the camera. It always made Viv teary eyed to look at the picture. How did things get so messed up?

…

Addison Montgomery walks through the doors of Seattle Grace hospital. The last time she'd been in this lobby she'd said goodbye to her daughter, leaving her in the care of Derek. She looks around, it looked exactly the same as it did a decade ago.

"Addie!" Addison looks up to see Mark. She grins and hugs him tightly. He'd been her only connection to Seattle and her daughter.

"Do you wanna meet the patient now or do you wanna take your stuff to my place?" Mark asks her after the pull out of the hug.

"I can stay at a hotel ya know?" Addison replies but when Mark gives her a pointed look she sighs. "Fine I suppose I should take my stuff to your place."

"Alright, I can drive you over, I have a lunch break." Mark says as he takes one of her bags from her. "Jesus Addison how many shoes do you need for a week?"

Vivian looks up quickly. She had recently sat down in the lobby to wait for her dad but she heard Uncle Mark say her mothers name from across the room. Viv quickly gives this woman the once over. She looked the same as she did in the photo only more beautiful in person. Viv's heart races. Her mother was here, in the same room as her. She had to fight the urge to run over and start asking questions.

"Hey Viv, your dad got called into a surgery so I'm gonna take you home. We can stop for dinner on our way okay?" Meredith asks pulling Vivian from her thoughts.

"Uhm okay, but, uh, let's take this way!" Viv says pulling Meredith in the opposite direction of Mark and Addison. If Viv had any hope of meeting Addison than she had to keep Meredith away from her.

…..

_It was for the best. Derek had a point, she was a horrible mother. She had cheated on her husband with her daughter's Godfather, She should have just left them alone when Derek packed up Viv and moved them to Seattle. She shouldn't have flown across the country in hopes of making things better. Now Vivvie would just be more confused. Addison holds her daughter close to her and tries not to cry._

"_Vivvie look at Mommy for a minute okay?" Addison says as she pulls away from the five year old. Her daughter looks up at her. "I love you more than anything in this whole world."_

"_I love you too mommy." Viv smiles. Addison's heart breaks._

"_Mommy has to go away for a little bit okay? But daddy and uncle Mark and Grandpa Richard are going to take good care of you." Addison tries to explain to her daughter._

"_NO! Mommy don't leave! I wanna come too! I don't wanna miss you again!" Vivian exclaims throwing her arms back around Addison's neck. Addison loses all self control and her tears start to flow steadily. She looks up to see Meredith watching them. Addison lifts her daughter on to her hip and walks to the blonde._

"_Take Vivian to Derek." Addison says prying the hysterical child from her and handing Meredith an envelope. "I love you Vivvie."_

"_Mommy!" Vivian screams reaching for her mother. "NO MOMMY!" Addison cries as she exits the hospital. The only thing keeping her from turning around was knowing that Derek would take care of Vivian._

_**Dear Derek, yesterday you told me that I am a horrible person and an even more horrible mother. You took it back but the thing is you're right. We could keep on pretending that we have a chance to make this work but we both know we don't. I'm leaving now before Viv has a chance to really know me. I want to shield her from it. My one request is that you and Mark make up, not for me but for our daughter. She loves him and she's going to need as much family as she can get. I love you Derek, I always have and I always will. I signed the divorce papers, as you can see. I hope you love Meredith the way I love you. Marry her, let her help you with Viv. Our daughter is going to need a mother someday and as you and I both know, it can't be me. Take care of her Derek. All my love -Addison.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N decided to update again due to the reviews :) In the next chapter ADDEK will come face to face and there will be some some Viv/Addison bonding :) Don't worry I'll explain why Derek was such a jerk soon and also Viv isn't going to be very forgiving of her dad**

Viv hadn't really thought this through. Standing here in the pouring rain at her Godfather's door was not the brightest thing she'd ever done. And when Derek found out that she'd left without telling Meredith where she was going, she'd be doomed. But none of that mattered. All Viv cared about was the fact that her mother was inside this house. If she knocked, she'd come face to face with Addison. Vivian tentatively raises a fist and knocks. She hears footsteps and the door swings open.

"Viv?" Uncle Mark questions as he takes in Viv's running mascara and soaking wet hair. "Viv what's going on?"

"She's here right?" Viv replies with a shiver. "My mother."

"Where's Meredith? Does Derek know you're here?" Mark replies without answering her question. Viv shakes her hair. "Vivian Naomi Shepherd!"

"I just wanted to see her." Vivian says with a quivering lip. Mark's face softens and he pulls his Goddaughter into a hug.

"Viv you can't put me in this position." He tells her.

"Mark you better not be flirting with the takeout lady again." Addison laughs as she appears in the doorway. Mark mentally curses as he pulls out of the hug and puts an arm around Vivian. "Oh uh...hello….I'm Dr. Montgomery." Addison says as she comes face to face with her daughter.

"I know who you are." Vivian says a little coldly.

"Are you Mark's niece?"

"No...I KNOW who you are." Vivian says again. Addison's face falls.

"Viv." Mark warns. "C'mon lets take this inside."

He leads Viv and Addie to the living area. Vivian hadn't expected to feel so angry when she finally met her mother. She had expected to feel….relieved. Addison hadn't said a word but her face was scrunched up like she was thinking really hard. That was the face Viv made when she tried not to cry.

"Why'd you leave?" Viv demands as they sit down.

"Vivian." Mark says. "Give her a second."

"No. I've waited ten years I want to know why."

…

_Addison enters the house and kicks her shoes off. Derek had bought this house when he and Viv moved to Seattle nine months ago. Addison had waited two months before following. Addison follows the voices to the kitchen. Her jaw drops when she sees Meredith sitting at the table with Viv and Derek._

"_Mommy!" Viv exclaims freeing herself from Derek's arms and hurrying to her mother. Addison lifts her daughter up and hugs her. "You been gone a long time."_

"_I know honey but mommy had to fix a sick baby." Addison tries to explain to her young child. "Derek can I talk to you for a minute?" Derek sighs but follows his wife into the den. Vivian runs off to play in her room and Meredith gets the hint to stay in the kitchen._

"_Why is she here?" Addison demands. "I told you I don't want our daughter around her."_

"_Why is that?" Derek demands even louder. "She's a much better person than you are!"_

"_You're an ass." Addison says teary eyed. "If you want a divorce sign the damn papers."_

"_I didn't say that." Derek replies with a sigh. He runs his fingers through his hair._

"_Mommy look." Viv says running in to show her mother the picture she'd drawn._

"_Not now Viv!" Addison snaps in frustration. She immediately regrets it when her daughter starts to cry._

"_Way to go. Now you can add horrible mother to your resume too." Derek jokes but he knows by the look on Addie's face that he's taken it too far._

"_Vivvie baby I'm sorry." Addison says pulling her daughter to her. "Mommy's just tired. It's a lovely picture." Vivian smiles through her tears._

"_I drawed it for you!" She exclaims happily._

"_Addison, I didn't mean that." Derek says softly but Addison isn't listening she's too busy holding tightly to Vivian. Because in that moment her mind had been made up._

…

"Why?" Vivian asks again. "Did you not love me?'

"Okay Vivian that's enough." Mark tells her. "She tried to come back but Derek wouldn't let her."

"Mark!" Addison suddenly exclaims.

"She's been writing to you." Marks continues. "Derek was an Ass. He kept you from her."

"But….you said she left because she wanted what was best for me." Vivian questions. Addison stands and moves to sit beside her daughter.

"I did at first." Addison admits. "I left for six months and when I decided to come back it was too late. Derek wouldn't let me see you. It's my fault I never should have left in the first place."

"No." Vivian shakes her head. "My dad wouldn't have done that."

"Really Viv?" Mark replies. "Did he tell you she was coming?" Vivian shakes her head.

"Mark stop." Addison tells him firmly.

"No she's spent the past decade idolizing the wrong parent." Mark says he looks at Vivian gently. "Viv do you remember a few years ago when you asked your dad if you could get in contact with your mom?" Vivian nods.

"He said he didn't have her number or address and he said you didn't either."

"We both have them Viv. I'm sorry I didn't give them to you but Derek would have been so pissed. I probably never would have seen you again." Mark tells her.

"I'm not innocent in all this either." Addison reminds him. She grabs her daughters hand hesitantly. "This all started when I cheated on your dad with Mark. Derek was a little absent and I was more than a little drunk but it still happened. He left with you and came here. I followed a few months later and we tried for a while to make it work but her loved Meredith. Derek and I got in a fight one night and he made me realize that I wasn't the best person to raise you. I thought you'd be better off without me and well….you know the rest." Vivian squeezes Addison's hand.

"But you came back." Vivian reminds her.

"Look sweetie I wish that we could keep talking but Derek will flip." Addison says to her daughter.

"Five more minutes please?" Vivian pleads. Addison looks at her daughters pouty lip and smiles.

"Okay." She smiles and hugs her daughter for the first time in ten years.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N hey so first off thanks for all the awesome reviews! Secondly I do know that there is a story somewhat similar to this. I reread to make sure it wasn't the same and it's not. Thank you for letting me know though, I promise I'm not taking their idea! Anyway here is chapter three I hope you enjoy :) -Kaila**

"Vivian!" Derek exclaims as his daughter enters the house. She cringes, what was he doing home?

"Uh hi daddy." She smiles innocently upon entering the kitchen.

"Don't 'hi daddy' me." He warns. "We've been really worried. I was called out of surgery to find out you'd gone missing." Viv fights the nerve to roll her eyes.

"Dad I was only gone an hour and a half." Vivian explains rationally.

"Viv sweetie you can't just leave without telling me." Meredith says as she attempts to put her arm around Viv.

"Chill I was at Uncle Mark's." Vivian snaps pulling away from Meredith.

"Vivian!" Derek scolds as he steps towards her. "What has gotten into tonight. Meredith-"

"Look with all due respect Meredith isn't my mother." Vivian knows as she's saying it that it's a bad idea but after meeting Addison she felt it had to be said.

"Viv...do you know about-" Viv cuts her dad off for a second time.

"That my mom is here and you neglected to tell me? Yes. Or that she's perfect? Yes. Or how about, my personal favorite, the fact that you've kept me from her all this time? Yes dad I know all of this. Now if you'd excuse me I am going to do my homework." Viv storms from the room and makes a point of slamming her bedroom door. Until now Viv and Derek had hardly ever fought. They had been closer than close, but knowing what he'd done made Viv sick to her stomach.

…

"_She's perfect." Addison proclaims looking down at her daughter who was just a few hours old. "But she needs a name."_

"_Well I was thinking." Derek begins as he sits on the bed beside his wife and daughter. "Vivian Carlsmith was your mentor and is a very close friend. I think our daughter would be lucky to be named after such a lady."_

"_Der, I love you so much." Addison smiles tearfully at him. "She does look like a Vivian. But I don't think we can name her after you're mother now. Vivian Carolyn sounds right." Derek nods in agreement._

"_Well let's see how about Vivian Emma?" He suggests. Addison wrinkles her nose. "Vivian Adrienne?"_

"_How about Naomi? Vivian Naomi Shepherd?" Addison replies look back at her baby._

"_That's it." He agrees. "Although Naomi's head might get a little big knowing we named our first child after her." _

…_._

Addison looks up from the patient chart to see her ex husband and Meredith. She hadn't expected to feel so….jealous. Derek and her had been divorced for ten years but seeing him with Meredith still made her want to run and hide under her blankets. Before she can look away Derek sees her.

Derek hadn't expected to feel so….lonely upon seeing his ex wife. After all he and Meredith had been engaged for five years and had been dating for five years before that. But when he seeing how beautiful Addison still was made him want to run and hold her, never letting her go.

"Addison." Derek says approaching the red head.

"Derek." Addison says shortly pretending to be occupied with the patient information in front of her.

"You're going to confuse her." Derek accuses.

"You mean like you did?" Addison replies sharply. She sets the chart down. "She had thought for the last decade that I just walked out on her. How could you do that Derek? I know things between you and I were bad but she is my daughter. I stepped aside when you told me to but I never thought you would let Viv believe her own mother didn't love her."

"I was trying to protect her." Derek insists.

"Protect her...or protect yourself?" With that Addison turns on her heel and walks away. She makes all the way to an empty supply closet before bursting into tears. …..

Mark sighs when he opens the door to see Viv again. He doesn't fight her this time, instead he leads her to the kitchen table where Addison was sitting doing some paperwork. Mark announces that he had to work the overnight so he was leaving. Addison puts aside the paperwork and takes Vivian to the living room.

"Vivian, your father and Meredith are going to freak out if they know you're with me." Addison says sitting with her daughter. If she was being honest, she wanted her daughter to stay and never leave, but for now she had to be responsible.

"It's okay, my dad had some meeting with the board and Meredith is going with her best friend for the weekend." Vivian explains. "I just wanted to see you." Addison's heart explode and she pulls Vivian to her.

"I wanted to see you too." She kisses the top of her daughter's hair. "Hey why don't we watch a movie or something."

"Uncle Mark has a secret collection of chick flicks." Viv grins as she hurries to the movie cabinet. Addison smiles as her daughter brings over the stack of films and the begin debating over what to watch.

After a few minutes later Addison had made popcorn and grabbed them two glasses of grape soda while Viv started the movie. They'd both agreed on How to Lose A Guy in 10 Days which turned out to be both of their favorite. Vivian was and wasn't surprised at how much she had in common with Addison. She hadn't expected them to be so much alike considering they'd been apart for so long.

Before either of them realize the movie is over and someone is entering the house. Derek. Addison takes a deep breath knowing that Derek would probably blow up and refuse to let her see Vivian again.

"Vivian!" Derek calls entering the house. When he enters the room he sees his daughter curled into her mother's side, only she's fallen asleep. "Oh."

"Look Derek I know I should have told her to go home but….I just….I wanted to spend time with her. I'm going back to LA soon and I just needed to see my daughter." Addison explains quickly.

"I can't keep her from you anymore." Derek realizes sitting down opposite of Addison and Viv. "You're her mother."

"I...thank you." Addison says in shock.

"I think we need to sit down and talk about how we're going to work this out." Derek suggests. "Uhm, can you do lunch at the hospital tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I can do that." Addison agrees offering him a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

_Addison had been gone for almost a year before Derek and Meredith officially started dating. Derek claimed he didn't want to confuse Vivian but that wasn't totally true. Meredith knew when they were together he wasn't always there. Her concerns were proven when he waited five years to propose._

"_So when are we going to get married?" Meredith asks him after a year of being his fiancee._

"_Well, uh, I think we should wait till Vivian is older." Derek tells her with a half hearted smile._

"_Derek she's eleven and I'm practically her mother-"_

"_No. Addison is her mother," Derek corrects quickly. Meredith scowls._

"_You need to make up your mind, Because hating Addison one minute and worshipping her another, that's what's confusing Viv." Meredith tells him firmly._

_Meredith had been the one to pick Vivian up when Derek was sick. She was the one to help her write a story for school because Derek couldn't write to save his life. But she wasn't the one Viv or Derek thought of on Mother's day. To Viv, Meredith was like an annoying aunt who had everyone's best interest at heart, but didn't know when enough was enough. To Derek she was the woman he loved, but there was another woman taking up room in his heart too. _

…..

Addison heart was beating so fast she was worried it go right through her chest. Derek was late. Did he change his mind? Did he leave with Vivian? So many horrible scenarios were running through her head that she didn't notice Derek sit down with coffee in his hands.

"Two creams, one sugar." He says sliding the styrofoam cup to his ex. Addison tries not to look shocked that he remembered. "So…."

"She's amazing Derek." Addison smiles.

"She's a lot like you." Derek replies almost flirtatiously. Addison looks away. "She couldn't stop talking about you."

"I want to be around for here." Addison says quickly. "However you and Meredith will let me."

"Meredith?"

"Well yeah, she's your wife and Viv's-" Derek cuts Addison off.

"We aren't married." He says sharply. "This has nothing to do with her."

"Okay, uhm well I talked to Richard." Addison says moving on from the Meredith subject. "He offered me job."

"And you're going to take it?" Derek questions making eye contact with her. He tries not to sound too hopeful.

"If that's what Viv wants." Addison tells him.

"I think what she wanted was for you to never leave." Derek whispers just loud enough for Derek to hear.

"What the Hell Derek?" Addison demands. "You were the one who wouldn't let me come back! I wanted to be there! You act like me leaving completely ruined your life!"

"I WAS STILL IN LOVE WITH YOU!" Derek admits loudly as he stands up. "We weren't over!"

…

_Addison Montgomery. He liked the way her name sounded on his tongue. He liked everything about her. They had became really good friends over the past few months, maybe even best friends. He knew the moment he saw her over that cadaver in their Gross Anatomy Class that he had to know her. All he wanted was to be with her and he was going to tell her. _

_Since the semester was over Naomi and Addison were having a small party in their dorm. Sam and Derek had made a pact, if Derek told Addison how he felt Sam would ask Naomi to come home with him over Christmas break. Derek searches for the familiar red hair and finds her talking to some guy. Jealousy boils inside Derek._

"_Hey." he says calmly approaching her. "I'm Derek." He sticks his hand out to the guy._

"_I'm Kip." The guy replies shaking his hand. "I was just telling Addison how nice she looks tonight." The guys flashes Addison a smile that makes Derek's insides turn._

"_Uhm actually Adds there's some sort of emergency with Naomi, I can take you to her." Derek lies. Addison sends Kip and apologetic look and follows Derek. She is shocked when he leads her to the bathroom and locks the door,_

"_Derek? Where's Nai?" She asks him. He shushes her gently. "Derek?"_

"_I'm...uh...I…." He stutters suddenly more nervous than ever before. _

"_Der, are you okay?" She asks stepping closer to him. He reaches out and pull her close meshing her lips to his. She hesitates but then she begins to kiss him back heatedly. They both pull back needing to breath. _

"_I'm in love with you." Derek grins resting his forehead to hers._

"_I love you too Derek." She tells him. He hugs her close. _

"_Thank god." He sighs and they both laugh._

…

Derek had walked off quickly, knowing that he'd have to face Addison later. He couldn't believe he'd practically admitted he still loved her. Derek had left to go home, hoping his daughter would be there and not with Addison. He enters the house and smiles when he finds his daughter sitting on the couch engrossed in a medical journal.

"Neuro?" He asks hopefully.

"Neonatal." She corrects. "Mom wrote it." Derek sighs taking a seat beside Viv.

"So uhm, Addison and you get along pretty well." Derek says. Vivian nods.

"Well yeah she's my mom. And look I know you thought keeping me from her was the best thing, I forgive you. Just don't ever do it again. I love her already dad."

"Yeah loving her is easy." He says softly. Vivian looks at him in shock. Did he still love Addison?

…..

Vivian was determined to find out what was going on between her parents. She was certain Derek loved Addison, he made it pretty obvious. But did Addison love Derek? After all he put Addison through was it possible? Addison had told Vivian she's pick her up after she'd finished her surgery. When Addison arrives Viv says goodbye to Derek and hurries to the car.

"Hey sweetpea." Addison says as her daughter slides into the car.

"Have you dated anyone since you and dad got divorced?" Viv asks before Addison is even out of the driveway.

"Well hello to you to." Addison says sarcastically with a small smile. "And yes I dated two guys but they weren't….right for me."

"But dad was?"

"Once upon a time." Addison replies sadly.

"Do you still love him?"

"Vivvie honey where is this coming from?" Addison asks glancing at Vivian.

"Just….do you?" Vivian asks again hopefully. Addison sighs, she couldn't lie to Viv but she couldn't tell her the truth either.

"Part of me will always love him, he was my first true love and the father of my daughter." Addison tries to explain even though she knows that's not the full truth. Vivian nods. She heard all she needed to know. She grins to herself. All she needed was a fool proof plan to get her parents alone. She knew just the thing.

**A/N okay guys I might not be able to update for a few days but I promise I will ASAP! Thanks for all the lovely reviews! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N So this might be a little confusing but it was kind of hard to write it out. It's been in my brain for like a week and it's taken a few drafts to get it here. Anyway I really hope you like it! Again thanks for the reviews/favorites/follows you guys are amazing! -Kaila** Vivian searches the desk in her father's office for his stapler. She sighs realizing it's not there and decides to check Meredith's office. Meredith didn't like it when Viv went into her "personal work area" but what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her. It had been a while since Viv had stepped foot inside the office, she'd almost forgot how ugly the vomit green carpet was. Vivian carefully opens the top desk drawer, trying her hardest not to move anything out of place. With no luck finding the stapler she tries for the second drawer only to discover that it's locked. Curiosity took the best of Viv and she starts searching for the key. She wasn't really sure why, she assumed it was probably just boring paperwork, but something prompted the teen to look anyway. She laughs to herself when she finds the key above the door. What was the point in hiding it at all? "Well let's see what she's hiding." Viv whispers to herself once she places the key in the lock. Viv frowns when all she sees is stacks of envelopes. Then she realizes all the envelopes have HER name on them. She quickly opens one on top. _**August 19th 2010**_ _**My dearest Vivian, as I sit here on your 13th birthday I can't help but wonder what kind of a young woman you've turned out to be. In my mind you will always be my baby. I imagine you, despite your father's attempts, are a girly girl. You probably have the same love for shopping and shoes that I do. When you were a baby I'd put you in pink frilly dresses and put bows in your hair. Oh Vivvie you loved it. I'm not being biased when I say you were the cutest baby I have ever seen, and I've seen a lot. I enclosed some money for you, I hope it's enough. I miss you so much and I promise we will see each other again someday. I LOVE you so much baby. I hope Meredith and your dad are keeping up their end of the deal. I'll write again soon, maybe you'll write back. I sure hope so! I love you more then anything in this whole world.**_ _**-Your mother Addison Forbes Montgomery**_ Enclosed was three hundred dollar bills. Viv gasps as tears roll down her face. She was so angry and sad and confused. Before she can put everything back the door opens. "Vivian!" Derek calls. He enters the office when he notices the door open. "What are you doing?" "I HATE YOU!" His daughter exclaims as she attempts to rush past him. He catches her. "LET ME GO!" "Vivian what the Hell is going on?" He asks in a worried tone. "Baby talk to me." "I found her letters." Vivian cries as she wiggles free. "I don't know what deal you had but you obviously broke it. I thought I could forgive you but I can't!" With that she runs for the door. There was only one person Vivian wanted to see. … _Meredith opens the mailbox and scowls when she finds another letter. When would Addison give it up? Weren't her threats enough? Did she not get Viv wouldn't be writing back? She stomps inside and opens her office door. She grabs the key and puts the letter in the drawer just before Viv comes in._ "_Meredith I'm home!" The thirteen year old says. "Have you gotten the mail? Grandma said she sent my birthday card."_ "_Vivian. HOW many TIMES do I have to tell you NOT to come into my office?" Meredith demands. Then she realizes how harsh she sounds and quickly softens her tone. "I'm sorry I'm just really busy. You're card wasn't in the mail."_ "_Oh okay." Viv says quietly backing out of the office. _ … Mark is no longer surprised when Vivian shows up at his doorstep. He just lets her in and leaves her with her mother. Addison however, is shocked to find her daughter so upset. When she'd last seen her everything seemed to be okay. Addison was going to sign a contract and her and Derek were going to set up a custody arrangement. "I HATE him!" Viv cries into Addison's shoulder. "Who? Your dad?" Addison asks as she rubs Viv's back. Vivian pulls back and nods. "Why?" "I-I found the l-letters." She cries. Addison pulls her close again. "Honey we have to move past all that. We're together now." Addison reminds her softly. Vivian shakes her head. "No. I don't want to be anywhere near Meredith and Derek. They kept me from you, they had the letters right under my nose this whole time. It's not fair Mom!" Viv's whole body is shaking. "Take me to LA with you." "Baby I can't do that. Derek is your father and he legally has rights to you." Addison tells her. "So fight him. Mom I really don't think I can ever be around him again without feeling sick." Viv meets her mother's eyes and Addison's heart crumbles. She squeezes Viv tightly. "Okay baby we'll figure it out. Don't worry momma's gonna take care of everything." …. Addison had left Vivian with Mark and drove to Derek and Meredith's house. She is and isn't surprised to see Meredith home. She wanted to talk to Derek alone but she figured she'd have to make do. She takes a deep breath as she approaches the door. Summoning all her courage she raises her fist and knocks. Derek opens the door looking frantics. "She's fine." Addison says. Relief washes over her ex husband's face. "We need to talk." "Yes. We do." He says firmly opening the door wider. He ushers Addison to living room where Meredith sits with tear stained cheeks. Derek gestures for Addison to take a seat across from Meredith, which she does. "Is….uh...is everything okay?" Addison asks Meredith. To her surprise Derek answers. "No everything is NOT okay, Tell her Meredith." "I….I hid the letters. Derek didn't know." Meredith sobs. Addison's jaw drops. "I'm the one who sent the email, I'm the one who...who kept you from Viv." "When you came back I was angry, I told you that you couldn't see her. I have always wondered why you didn't return. Well now I know." Derek says glaring at Meredith. …. _**From: Derek Shepherd**_  
><em><strong>To: Addison Forbes Montgomery<strong>_  
><em><strong>Vivian and I want no contact with you what-so-ever. If you show up again I will take Viv and we will move so far away that you will NEVER find us. You never should have have followed us to Seattle in the first place. Everything was perfect until you showed up again. Vivian had decided that if you wish to talk to her you may write to her and I agreed. However, I will not force our daughter to reply. It is her choice. I hope you learned your lesson you ungrateful bitch.<strong>_ …. "If you were going to hide the letter why would you even tell me to write to her in the email!?" Addison demands as she rises. "I was trying to sound like Derek." Meredith whispers quietly. "He would never have cut off all contact between you and Viv." "I want you out of my house now." Derek says to the blonde. "But Derek-" "No no buts get the Hell out of my house and get the Hell out of my life." Derek spats. "You have ruined everything." 


End file.
